Enveloped
by Thiaf
Summary: While preparing for New Year's Eve, Ichigo and the saniwa take a break to indulge themselves.


Pochibukuro: paper envelopes containing money. They are given out on occasions such as New Year's Day.

This fic was inspired by Ichigo's New Year's line: With my respects, Happy New Year. Well then, I have to go ahead and give out New Year's money to my younger brothers.

* * *

**Enveloped**

Dozens of pochibukuro lie on the kotatsu. Each were unique: one had a roaming tiger, another shimmered gold like koban, one was decked with pink flowers. When Ichigo saw a leaf pattern resembling Hirano's crest, he realized these envelopes were personalized, handpicked by the saniwa herself to give to his brothers.

"Would you like to help me?" Sen, seated by the kotatsu, turned to Ichigo.

"Pardon me, am I disturbing you?" He stood by the study's shoji.

She shook her head. Sen had yet to start. Everyone else was busy with preparations to welcome the new year. She had to do her part for the celebrations too. Her swords were more than just weapons collected to combat the revisionists; they were as human as her and were beloved to her like family. Gift giving tomorrow was one way to remind them they were treasured.

"Would you like to fold and slip the bills in with me?" She had spare gloves.

"I'd be pleased to." Ichigo closed the shoji and sat on another side of the kotatsu.

"Everyone gets a 5000 dollar bill." Sen picked up the gold pochibukuro meant for Hakata.

"Excuse me, but I saved enough money for my brothers." Ichigo reserved his monthly allowance throughout the year to avoid having Sen pay for all of the New Year's money. The swords overburdened the citadel's coffers already as it was.

"Oh? I set aside some of the budget for this."

They both had saved funds for distributing tomorrow, yet they didn't know about the other's plans. Sen covered her mouth and Ichigo looked away from her; they were both embarrassed by this predicament. What were they going to do? They couldn't combine their money, lest other swords notice the Awataguchi receiving double than everyone else.

"...I can afford to pay this year," Sen said. "Would you like to supply money for your brothers next December?"

"That's very generous of you, Master." Ichigo bowed his head down. "I'm sorry that I hadn't informed you sooner. I'll try to match myself better to your plans."

_You should not take the burden of looking after your brothers alone_, Sen thought. Every person in this citadel was meant to care for everyone else.

They slipped money in the envelopes in silence. They had plenty of other days where they spent their nights together, watching the first snowfall of the season or autumn leaves descending from the branches. The noise and ruckus of their household was standard; the quiet was a rarity spent between lovers.

After all the pochibukuro were sealed, they were stacked together. The Awataguchi had a pile all to themselves.

"Thank you for looking after this, Master." Ichigo removed the gloves and stood up. "I'll take my leave now."

"Stay here a little longer, Ichi-chan." Sen patted the spot beside her. It had been weeks since they were together like this, and they would have to wait again for a similar moment. No one else in the citadel would notice if Sen and Ichigo indulged each other.

He sat beside her, the side of their thighs touched, red hakama against dark pants. Their previous intimate encounter only involved hugging. Surely, they could try to do more this time.

They held each other's hands as they kissed. Their lips pressed lightly against their partner. They lingered like this, eyes closed and drinking in their lover's warmth.

"I have missed your touch." Sen guided his hand to her bosom.

"As have I." Ichigo parted open her white robe, revealing her breasts and bra. He kissed her cleavage as his hand reached between her hakama and rubbed at her intimate parts.

"Y-yes, there." Sen clutched his sleeves as she arched her back from his touches. His lips were so soft and tender as he made his way down her chest. His fingers rubbed right over her clitoris, making her wet with every motion of his hand.

Ichigo slipped her bra down. Her nipples were hard from all his attention. "May I?"

Sen nodded. She placed a hand on the back of his head and guided him forward to take a nipple into his mouth. He closed his eyes, content to suck her. Past encounters proved how fond he was of her chest. Ichigo didn't voice crassness like Mutsunokami, but actions were louder than words. Whenever he hugged her from behind or they lie on her futon, his hands found her bosom. His tongue swirled around her nub, just the way she liked it. His free hand cupped her other breast, keeping her warm on this winter day.

"Ah, you know me too well, Ichi-chan."

"This is the least I can do for you," he said. Her nipple glistened with his saliva. "You've taken great care of all of us."

Her swords risked their lives fighting for her cause. With such high stakes, the minimum she could do was look after them.

Sen lie back on the kotatsu as he untied and slipped off her hakama. "What are you going to do, Ichi-chan?"

"May I have a taste, Princess?" He bestowed that title onto her when they made love for the first time. She was that precious to him.

Sen parted her legs in response. Ichigo greeted her lower lips with a kiss. He sucked at her nub and wet entrance, tasting her tangy fluids. Sen caressed the back of his head, tousling his teal tresses. It was unlike any hair colour in the world.

She stiffened when a surge of pleasure ran through her; his tongue touched a spot inside of her. She gripped a side of the kotatsu as Ichigo continued rubbing against her flesh. Her breathing deepened and thighs twitched every time heat flowed throughout her.

"Ah, Ichi-chan," she said. "I...I want more."

Ichigo withdrew his tongue out of her. "I promise I will. Please wait a moment."

Ichigo went over to her closet and retrieved the lubricant. Sen was prepared, more than ready to take his cock inside of her, yet Ichigo wanted to make sure she avoided discomfort during sex. He poured the lube over his erection and pumped himself a few times, slicking his member. "May I?"

She nodded and used her fingers to guide his cock inside of her. She shuddered when he was fully inside of her. They had waited so long for this, to be joined together again.

His hand cupped the side of her face. His palm was warm and covered in her scent. "A-are you alright?"

"I am." Sen wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing them even closer to each other. "I need you to move, Ichi-chan."

He did as she said. His member went back and forth in shallow thrusts, grazing her sensitive spots. He massaged her clitoris as they continued like this.

Ichigo asked her again and again if this was what she wanted, if she enjoyed what was being done to her even as they sweated and panted, losing themselves in each other's flesh. Every time, she said 'yes'. This was what they craved to hear from their lover over and over again, until the pleasure mounting inside of her was too much. She orgasmed, tensing at the heat that burst inside her. His member squirted in her and that was when he lost composure. He lie on top of her, face pressed against her chest as he shuddered at his climax. This was what they made together, enveloped in an embrace, panting and radiating in warmth.

Once they came to their senses, they both noticed the mess about them. The colourful pochibukuro were scattered over the kotatsu and floor around them.

"Should I pick them up?" Ichigo started to straighten himself up. His half-lidded eyes were tired, but still golden. There were still so many chores to complete and he may have exerted himself due to this tryst.

"Stay here for a few more minutes. We can gather them together." Today was the last time they'd be this close for the year. She wanted to preserve what happened when they had a spare moment to exercise their bond.

Tomorrow, they'd handout the money to his siblings and enjoy the decorations and festivities around the citadel. Hopefully, the next year would be kind to everyone.

* * *

$5000 JPY is less than $50 USD, as of the time this fic was posted.


End file.
